


Demon or?

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 17 Demon, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Sosoknya serupa demon, tapi ia bukanlah seorang demon. Lalu dia apa? Siapa?





	Demon or?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Rexa kangen sekali dengan pair ini ♥ jadilah Demon!AU TsukkiYama XDDDD
> 
> Happy reading~

 

 **Katanya** … yang namanya _demon_ itu adalah makhluk jahat yang tugasnya membelokkan hati manusia, menghasut, mengelabui, menggoda agar manusia jatuh ke dalam dosa. Atau seperti itulah definisi demon yang Kei tahu. Hanya saja, makhluk bertanduk dan berekor di hadapannya tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan definisi demon yang ia ketahui itu. _Bukan secara fisik sih._

Jangankan menggoda, menghasut atau apa pun namanya, menatapnya balik saja makhluk itu tidak mampu. Tubuhnya gemetaran, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia mengkeret di hadapannya, membuat Kei ragu dengan eksistensi makhluk itu.

“Hei … kau ini apa?”

Bukannya menjawab, tubuh itu berjengit kaget mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada sedikit ketus yang dilontarkan kepadanya, ia lalu mundur menghantam bak sampah di belakangnya. Bunyi kelontang ribut bergaung di gang kecil tempat kedua entitas berbeda ras itu berada. Kei menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan serba salah.

“Kau ini … aneh ya?” Sebelah tangan memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang dirasa melorot. “Biasanya saat demon—kau pasti demon, tanduk dan ekormu itu tak akan bisa berbohong—akan bersemangat saat bertemu dengan manusia. Sedangkan kau … kau malah ketakutan.” Kei mendekat dengan perlahan, ikut berjongkok di hadapan sang demon. “Aku jadi sangsi, kau ini sebenarnya _makhluk_ apa?”

Sang demon mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan. Wajah lusuh dengan bercak-bercak alami yang menghiasi sekitar hidung dan pipi, lalu sepasang netra dengan iris berwarna cokelat menatap balik kepada Kei. “A-Aku keturunan terkutuk, bu-kan demon asli. Aku terlahir dari hubungan terlarang antara manusia dan demon. Me-Meski aku memiliki wujud ini, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan demon. Aku hanya bosan di rumah, dan hanya bermaksud jalan-jalan saja. aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu siapa pun atau membuat masalah. Kumohon, jangan siksa aku!”

Kei tidak tahu kenapa ia malah bersemangat saat yang tadinya ia kira adalah demon menuturkan sekelumit kisahnya. Hanya saja ia tak menunjukkannya terang-terangan dan malah mengulurkan tangan pada sang demon yang kini menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar yang tersirat.

Kei mengulang kembali gerakannya hingga sang demon menyambut tangannya. Tangan itu halus sekali. Dan gemetar.

“Tsukishima Kei. Kau?”

“Eh? A-Ano, Ya-Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Kei menarik tangannya yang berjabatan dengan Tadashi, sekaligus menarik Tadashi agar berdiri. Lalu menyeret Tadashi mengikutinya.

“Tu-Tunggu, kita mau ke mana?”

Kei menoleh sebentar. “Ke rumahku. Kau tidak bisa pulang dengan bau sampah dan luka yang menempel di tubuhmu kan?”

Untuk pertama kalinya Tsukishima Kei berada dalam dilemma, kala sang demon memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dalam sebuah senyuman seindah malaikat. Namun ia meneguhkan hatinya, demon tetaplah _demon_.

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ♥  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
